The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a system, a charging device, and a method of supplying current to a power storage device.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. In addition, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or other conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable.
In at least some electric utility distribution networks, a plurality of charging devices receive electricity from a common electrical distribution component, such as a transformer. However, if each charging device operates concurrently to supply charging current to an electric vehicle, the current supplied to the electrical distribution component may exceed a rated current limit of the component. In such situations, the electrical distribution component may be damaged and/or a circuit breaker or another protection device may activate to disable power to all charging devices coupled to the electrical distribution component.